


OLS - Chapter 7 alternate ending

by EarthboundJedi



Series: Our Little Secret [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, HERE YA GO SINNERS, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthboundJedi/pseuds/EarthboundJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alternate ending where I give you a fluffy reveal and release you from the angst. And give you a nice giant helping of SIN to go with it.</p>
<p>As I mentioned before, I'm not a big fan of how this turned out, hence why I had originally scrapped it. But I had written so many words that I didn't want to just completely delete it from existence. So here ya go - you asked, I promised, and now I have delivered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OLS - Chapter 7 alternate ending

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up right when Marinette is about to open the slip of paper. And instead of throwing it away, in this scenario she actually decides to look. And much Sin follows. Very much Sin. You have been warned.
> 
> Enjoy, sinners ;)

She picked up the piece of paper, hands trembling.

_This was it._

_Once she unfolded this, there was no going back._

As she drew in a shaky gulp of air, Chat reached out to her with a reassuring hand. She studied his expression, seeing a mixture of excitement, fear, and… hope.

It gave her the last little boost of courage she needed to unfold the paper.

…

She stared at it, trying to fully process the image in front of her.

_Really? But this was… so that meant… it had to be… Chat was… really??_

Her eyes wide, she locked onto his masked face. _Why hadn’t she seen it sooner?_

She gradually pieced together all the familiar features. Every little detail she had thought was just a coincidence or strange stroke of luck. The hair. The eyes. The smile. The laugh. The control freak dad. All the pieces of the puzzle slowly coming together to form the whole, strange, and beautiful picture that was the boy lying next to her on her bed.

She didn’t even need to take off the mask to truly see him.

Because now that she knew, from now on, there was no way in heaven or hell she would _ever_ not see him for who he was. No matter what form he took.

Overcome with the emotion swelling in her heart, she let the picture fall to the floor as she gingerly straddled him, carefully avoiding his injuries.

His green eyes grew wide beneath the mask. “Marinette?”

She tried to utter his name. His real name. Let it roll off her tongue, oozing with all the love and pride and excitement she felt knowing that this boy - this wonderful, kind, complex boy – was so much an integral part of her life that it hurt, deep down to her very core.

But she couldn’t manage to say his name. Although no one else was around, she couldn’t say his name.

Because just saying his name wasn’t enough.

Cradling the back of his head with her hands, she swiftly brought her mouth down to cover his, feeling a sudden urge to make up for lost time.

Over three whole years of lost time, to be exact.

She hungrily sucked on his lips, letting their teeth click together as she tried her hardest to not completely devour him.

She simultaneously nipped at his lower lip while she caressed it with her tongue, feeling a jolt of electricity every time he groaned underneath her in response.

She let her tongue dance along the inside of his mouth, each exploration becoming extraordinarily familiar in more ways than one as each second ticked by.

Because all of it was _him_.

All of it was Chat Noir.

All of it was Adrien Agreste.

As she paused to come up for air, he gently pushed up on her waist to put a little distance between them. So he could look at her face with those bright, all-too-familiar green eyes of his.

“Umm, so… I take it you’re not disappointed it’s me?”

_It was a good thing she knew he was kidding. She had just told him yesterday she had had a crush on him for, like, ever._

She leaned forward, intimately leaning her forehead against his.

“Adrien,” she murmured, feeling a shiver run through her body and through his as the sound of his name filled the room.

“I could _never_ be disappointed in you.”

She could only hope he would react the same way.

Immediately, she felt like a shit ton of akumas had started flapping around in her stomach.

_Maybe she wasn’t ready for this after all. Maybe this was a mistake. He didn’t really need to know she was Ladybug, right?_

Chat – no, Adrien – had started running his hands up and down her sides, sending tingles through her nerves every time he ghosted past the sensitive area at her waist. His eyes were sparkling as the light from the setting sun bounced off of them, looking up at her in pure adoration from behind the costume mask.

Every little thing he did was magic.

And oh man was it turning her on.

But the fire starting to burn in her core wasn’t burning away the shit ton of imaginary akumas. No, it only seemed to be making it worse, adding a new layer of guilt to the mix of emotions swirling inside her.

Hoping to further delay the inevitable, Marinette fingered the corners of the mask. A mask she could now remove if she wanted to. As her thumbs slipped under the edges of the band, Chat started snickering.

Err… Adrien started snickering.

_God dammit_ the boy she was straddling was snickering.

…  On second thought, that last one sounded the worst.

_…_

_Holy flying fucknuts she was straddling Adrien Agreste._

_And oh FUCK the night before._

_And the night before that. SHIT. FUCK._

Her realization must have shown on her face, because he started laughing even more. “What’s up, princess?”

“I-I, uh… w-we… we did… ohmigosh we did... _stuff_.” She could feel her cheeks burning. _He was still Chat. Still her boyfriend. Why was she so embarrassed all of a sudden?_

_Because he’s Adrien. The exact same Adrien she had pined after for years._

_Oh shit, all those years she had been running around Paris in a skintight suit side-by-side with Adrien Agreste, getting into all sorts of compromising positions._

She felt like she was going to spontaneously combust.

He brought up a hand to stroke the side of her face. “Well, yeah. And after Alya’s helpful lesson earlier, I was kind of hoping we’d get to do more _stuff_.” He winked up at her and grinned, an entirely Chat-like expression. Except he was also Adrien.

Now that she had come down from the high of that kiss, reconciling the fact that Adrien and Chat were one in the same was going to take more getting used to than she thought.

Noticing her confusion, he guided her hands to help him pull off the black mask. “Here, getting rid of this for the moment might help.”

After removing the mask ( _yep, that was Adrien underneath. Definitely Adrien_ ), Marinette tossed it onto her bedside table.

He chuckled again as he continued an earlier train of thought. “Now, this sort of goes without saying, but promise me you won’t tell Ladybug about this – she’d kick my ass to Kingdom Come if she knew I told anyone my identity, girlfriend or not.”

The shit ton of flapping stomach akumas downgraded to a fuck ton.

Ooops, did she say downgraded? She meant upgraded.

_Well… it was now or never._

_Wait, was never still an option? Because maybe that could work…_

_No. He deserved to know the truth. Now._

“A-actually… um…”

_How does she even go about this? Hi, Adrien, guess what? I’m actually Ladybug LOL please don’t hate me okay bye_

She felt a slight pressure in the middle of her back. Taking a quick scan, all of Chat/Adrien’s limbs were accounted for, so what –

_Oh. Tikki._

_That helped. That actually helped a lot._

Marinette took a deep breath. A _really_ deep breath. Then, looking him in the eye, she slowly started to speak, “A-Adrien, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

“Huh?”

She took another breath. “Adrien… meet Tikki.”

Right on cue, she felt her kwami pop up and sit on her left shoulder. Adrien’s stare went blank, a single hand immediately stretching out to… _poke_ _her kwami?_ _WTF?_ _Why is he such a cat?_

_Oh. Right._

Tikki squeaked with laughter as he poked her square in the forehead. “Hi Adrien! I’m glad to finally meet you!”

“Aaaaahh, you… you’re… another kwami?”

Tikki nodded, leaving Adrien to shift his gaze back and forth between Marinette and her kwami.

“So… wait… does that mean…?”

Suddenly, Plagg came barreling out from behind the shelf and landed on his chosen’s face, sitting right between his eyes before unleashing his pent-up frustration.

“I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! You two are so SLOW! Adrien, you’re Chat Noir! Marinette is Ladybug! You’ve been in love with each other for forever and you keep making it stupidly complicated so stop being complicated and just kiss already!!”

“Plagg, they’ve already done the kissing part,” Tikki teased her counterpart.

“I know, I was there. Multiple times. It’s an expression, you spoilsport!”

“After your outburst, I’d say _you’re_ the spoilsport.”

“But they were being so slooooow…”

Their bickering became fainter as the two kwamis flew off, presumably back to the kitchen, leaving their heroes lying/sitting together in stunned silence.

Adrien was lying in shock on her bed, staring at her with an expression that was impossible to read.

“You… you’re… all this time…” he mumbled.

_Oh no. He was disappointed. Or worse, angry. Or –_

She let out a squeak as Chat, in one swift motion, swept her body underneath his so that their positions were reversed.

“Why’d you do that?!” she scolded. “You’re going to hurt yourself, Chat! Er, Adrien. I mean – “

He held up a finger to silence her. “First, either name is fine, princess. But if it’s going to _bug_ you that much, you can just stick with _chaton_. I’ve grown quite fond of that petname.”

She nodded, resisting the urge to scowl at him for the pun. Not that she expected anything less.

“Second, as long as I don’t do anything _too_ stupid I’ll be fine.”

He brought his face closer to whisper in her ear, his breath warm against her skin.

“But that doesn’t mean I’m not about to do something stupid.”

Marinette let out a soft moan as she felt a nibble at her earlobe, sending sparks from her head down to her toes. _Fuck that felt good_. Most of her nervousness had flown away, making space for the rising heat inside her as he increased the intensity of his lips against her. But she still had some doubts she wanted settled.

“ _Chaton_?”

“Mmmm?”

“You’re not mad at me?”

“Mad at you for what?” he muttered in between kisses.

“For ignoring your advances for the past three years.”

He momentarily stopped so he could see her face. “Which you did because you had a crush on me. Just not the version of me that was flirting with you. How could I possibly be mad at that?”

“But I wasn’t there as a friend when you needed me.”

“Yes you _were_. You just didn’t have the mask on. Which still ended up working out pretty well, if I do say so myself.”

“But Chat – “

“Marinette.” He planted a quick kiss on her lips before she could finish. “I always swore I would love the girl behind the Ladybug mask. And now it turns out I fell in love with that girl anyways, mask or no mask. The fact that you’re Ladybug is just icing on the cake at this point.

“Though in hindsight, the pigtails should have been a dead giveaway.”

She giggled as Adrien’s lips brushed against her forehead. “I was surprised you actually didn’t figure it out sooner. You’re not very observant.”

“Oh, I’m observant, I’m just really bad at _connecting the_ _dots_.” As he whispered this in her ear, his hands travelled along her body to rub against each place where her Ladybug suit usually had a black spot.

She gasped, “I don’t know, you seem to be pretty good at that to me.”

As he worked his way down her legs, continuing his zig-zag pattern, Adrien sat back and gave her a devilish grin, only wincing slightly as his ribcage reminded him it was angry at him for falling off the Eiffel Tower earlier. She had become so accustomed to associating Adrien’s face with politeness and Chat’s face with mischief that the result of the two mixing together was…

… Breathtaking. A little confusing, but breathtaking.

Though right now it looked like his devilish side was becoming more prominent by the second. He perched at the edge of the bed, slipping off their shoes ( _why hadn’t she taken off their shoes earlier?_ ), the light in his eyes dancing like wildfire.

Adrien looked at her like a predator about to attack its prey, and all Marinette could do was lay there as she felt her limbs turn to jelly. _Now this was something she could get used to._

He slowly crawled back over top of her until his face was level with hers. “So, _buginette_ , where were we?” he growled.

Marinette managed to regain control of her arms, wrapping them around his neck and pulling him down for a deep kiss. The muscles in his face cringed at the sharp movement. But that didn’t put a halt to the kiss.

“Sorry,” she gasped between breaths.

“It’s fine. I’m fine. Just don’t punch. Or kick. Or hit me with your yoyo. I’ll be fine.” He murmured, alternating between talking and tugging on her lips.

Just as Marinette was about to seek entry into his mouth with her tongue, he pulled away. He gave a low chuckle as a whine escaped her. “This is nice and all,” his voice a low hum, “but I don’t believe this is where we left off the last time.”

She felt a rush of heat pool deep in her belly and between her legs.

Both of them breathing heavily, Adrien hooked his fingers around the hem of her shirt, unceremoniously tugging it up over her head. He gave a purr of appreciation as he saw her light pink bra, coordinating with the rest of her room. Dropping her shirt on the floor by her bed, he gingerly settled down on his elbows to hover over her breasts.

She watched him eyeball the dark mark he had left on her chest the night before as he slid his hands around her back. Then she felt herself lifted up slightly as he went to work, kissing, sucking, and lightly nipping at her tender skin. The way he had enveloped her, firmly holding up her torso as he pressed into her from the front, felt utterly and completely safe.

He paused to look up at her, the desire to devour her lurking behind his eyes. He had quickly escalated from a hungry kitten to a lion, and _hot damn it was sexy_. She threaded her fingers into his mane, feeling his fingers scraping along her back until he found the clasp of her bra.

_Well this was about to get fun_.

Chat waited for a nod from her before continuing. He fumbled with the hooks for a few seconds before the clasp came undone, immediately releasing her from the pressure of the undergarment. Looking only at her face, he helped her remove the straps from her shoulders so the bra could join the steadily growing pile on the floor.

“ _Chaton_ , you know you can look, right?”

“I’m getting to it, milady. First I wanted to do _this_ ,” he grunted slightly as he lowered the two of them down against the pillows. He ducked his head next to her neck, planting kisses along the underside of her jawline while he brought their bodies together. His bare chest was warm and smooth as the line of his body shifted against her exposed breasts, stoking the fire building in her core.

His wet lips stopped to suck at her pulse point while his hands slid from behind her back to cup her breasts. She let out a soft moan as he kneaded her flesh, occasionally pinching or tugging at her nipples. He hummed in response, sucking hard enough against her neck that she was sure there would be a mark there in the morning.

Between the two of them, they were going to get really good at finding ways to cover up hickeys.

Satisfied that he had pleasured her neck enough, he began making a beeline down her body with his lips, pausing to circle each of her breasts. She felt herself melting as his hot mouth dragged across her skin before planting a soft kiss against each nipple. She had to hand it to him, he was a very quick study.

Grinning, Chat shifted as if to make his way further down her torso. He didn’t make it very far, though – he came to a stop at the base of her sternum, contemplating her as a thought churned in his head.

Then, in the blink of an eye, he swiftly took one of her nipples in his mouth and nipped at it, a strange mixture of pain and pleasure shooting through her. Marinette let out a whine. "Chaaaat, what was that for?”

His face contorted almost immediately into regret. “I’m sorry, did I hurt you? I was just kind of experimenting, and – “

She pressed a finger to his lips. “Shhhhh, I’m fine. I mean, it hurt, but it also felt kinda good, too. Like, there’s still a residual tingling, but… I dunno. I’m not quite sure how I feel about it.”

He pushed her finger away with a kiss. “We can explore that some other time, then.” He bent over to apologetically suck at the nipple he had bit, caressing it with his soft tongue.

It was enough to make her moan again, this time a word forming on her lips, “Fuck…”

Adrien smiled a toothy grin at her, his expression more sinful than she had ever seen from either of his forms. “Oh believe me, I’m working on it.”

_Oh holy mother of fuck._

He gave her a wink as he trailed hot kisses down her stomach. He then moved from side to side to plant kisses at the top of her hips as his fingers brushed against the top of her jeans. Marinette felt her hips try to press up into him of their own accord.

Hands hovering over the front of her jeans, Chat paused to take a breath. She couldn’t help but notice a flicker of pain cross his features as he inhaled, but it was quickly replaced with a fiery hunger in his eyes. That silly cat was definitely on a mission, and she could only imagine what his gaze implied was coming next. The thought sent an ache through her core.

“So, milady, ready for round two?”

She tried to verbalize her agreement, but all that came out was a high-pitched mewl.

_Great, he was the injured one, but she was the one lying here helpless._

Not that she wasn’t thoroughly enjoying the experience, though.

“I’ll take that as a yes?”

He waited to see her hastily nod before unbuttoning her jeans, shimmying them off her hips and down her legs. The pink pants were added to the pile on the floor.

She carefully watched him as he pushed her legs apart so he could settle between them. She felt a chill as the heat of her arousal met the cool air of her room. Then a shiver ran up her spine as Adrien crouched down - slightly crooked to favor his bruised ribs - looking like he was ready to pounce on her.

_She wasn’t just imagining all this, was she? That_ the _Adrien Agreste was about to –_

Marinette’s pelvic muscles quivered as he stroked up and down her center with both thumbs, resting his long fingers against the V-shaped area where her abdomen stopped and her legs began. Her heart fluttering in her chest, she watched as his brows furrowed in concentration, as if he was mentally recalling Alya’s diagrams from earlier and trying to superimpose them on the thinly covered region below his fingers.

He smiled up at her as a moan sounded in the back of her throat. “ _Chaton…_ ”

She heard him take a sharp, steadying breath as his fingertips played with the hem of her panties. “Ready?” She almost wasn’t sure if the question was directed at her, or if he was talking to himself.

Though if the wetness she felt seeping through her underwear was any indication, she had been ready for a while.

She made a bobbing motion with her head as she squeezed her eyes shut, focusing on the sensation of his fingers where they came into contact with her skin. She felt the last piece of fabric on her body slide away, heat rising in her chest as she suddenly felt very exposed.

Chat let out a low, seductive hum upon seeing her, causing pressure to start winding up in her core in anticipation. A pair of hands gently pushed on the inside of her thighs, spreading them just a little further so he could have better access to what lie between.

Her breath hitched in her throat as his fingers danced along her fold, tickling her skin and smearing around some of the wetness that seemed to be endlessly leaking out of her. Her sheets were going to be a mess later, but _damn_ it would be worth it.

“Mmmmmm…” she whined, attempting to call out his name but lacking the patience and control to form words.

A low chuckle escaped him, “Impatient today, aren’t we, princess?” Her whining increased in pitch as he spread her flesh apart, exposing the last bit of her body to him. Luckily, the need building in the pit of her stomach was completely overshadowing her self-consciousness.

Marinette lay there, desperately trying to be patient, as he simply sat there familiarizing himself with the sight, piecing together the information from earlier in the day with the living, breathing girl under his hands. She knew this process was important to him, especially after what happened the night before, but _goddammit_ she didn’t know how much longer she could wait. Especially as she felt his breath against her, simultaneously feeling hot and cool depending on where it intercepted her skin.

“ _Chaton, please…_ ”

Then her hands clawed at the sheets next to her as he swiped a thumb across her clit, stars flashing across the inside of her eyelids.

_Fuck, that felt good._

She waited in anticipation for the next touch to come, a dull throbbing beginning in her core.

Her next breath jerked her entire body as a pair of lips unexpectedly pressed themselves against her center.

_Well, he just went ahead and jumped on in there, huh?_

Strangled mewls kept creeping out of her throat as her boyfriend tasted her. As _Chat_ lapped at her, the sensation of his smooth tongue running over her slick skin something she had never even imagined. As _Adrien_ teased her, his lips wrapping around her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Then _oh god_ , he started to suck.

She felt as if she was about to become completely unhinged, fire burning through her veins as his mouth enveloped that one little spot. Her fingers and toes curled and tingled with electricity as his tongue created a delightful friction against her with each pass.

For never having done this before, he was insanely good at it.

The low throbbing in her core was steadily building, the pressure increasing to the point where she didn’t know how much longer she could contain it.

Then she let out a sharp gasp as he increased the suction ever so slightly, lightly grazing her with the edge of his teeth.

Her legs tried to clamp shut of their own accord, as if attempting to stop her from going over the edge she was quickly approaching. They could only go so far, though, with Adrien’s body still firmly situated between them.

He let out a loud groan, a strange mixture of pleasure and pain.

_Oh crap._

She immediately flung her legs as far apart as she could and opened her eyes to look at him. He was now sitting back on his haunches, clutching at his side. His lips still glistened from tasting her, but his entire face was gripped with discomfort.

She had kneed him in the ribs. The singular thing she wasn’t supposed to do. Crap.

“ _Shit_ , I’m so sorry!” she apologized, clumsily trying to sit up while her arousal still flared in her core. He silently held out a hand, motioning at her to stay down.

Obeying, she cautiously raised herself up on her elbows to better examine him. He sat there for quite a few seconds holding his side, his breathing gradually slowing as the pain in his face softened.

“ _Chaton_ , are you okay? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to – “

“Hey now, it’s alright. I know it was an accident. And to be honest, I sort of brought it upon myself,” he said with a slight wheeze and a wink. “I think that’s my cue to move onto round 3.”

_Round 3?_

Adrien slid off the bed with cat-like grace, beginning to unbutton his jeans.

Her heart skipped a beat, then immediately started up again twice as fast.

Shrugging his pants off, he playfully struck a pose at the foot of her bed. He had turned roughly 45 degrees, coyly looking down at her as he puffed out his chest a little. She ogled at his picture-perfect frame, highly toned from years of modeling and saving Paris. As her eyes trailed down his body, she was drawn to where he had nonchalantly slipped his thumbs under the waistband of his (designer) briefs. The weight of his hands pulled the fabric down slightly, scandalously revealing more of his hips than probably anyone had ever seen before.

He looked like he could have been modeling for an underwear shoot right now.

… Well, except for all the bruises.

And the stupid, shit-eating grin that had crept onto his face.

And _holy fuck that boner._

Marinette tried not to stare. Honestly, she tried. But the giant bulge under his underwear was impossible to ignore, especially since his fingers were practically pointing to it. It was one thing seeing him get an erection in his catsuit – it had been very prominent even then, and it’s not like his suit really left a whole lot to the imagination. But the leathery material must have done quite a bit of restraining, because what she was looking at right now had to be the Mother of all Erections.

Not that she had a lot of references to base her judgement off of. But she’d seen Alya’s slides and accidentally clicked on rogue internet links enough times to know that the size of his package was well above average.

Marinette’s breath was quickening and her heart pounding, only getting worse the longer she stared. She felt like her entire face was on fire, and out of the corner of her eye she saw her blush spreading down her chest. Occasionally she’d be able to tear her gaze away, only to look at his face and see that all-too-knowing smirk and get flustered and immediately end up staring right back at his crotch.

_Oh my god. I’m going to die here, naked on my bed, because the sight of Adrien Agreste’s dick gave me a heart attack._

Finally she was able to make a sound, a weird cross between a yelp and a gurgle erupting from her throat. _Seriously, what the hell?_

Adrien’s bright laughter filled the air, clearly amused at how flustered he had made her. He crawled back onto the mattress, running one hand along her side all the way down from her ankle up to her shoulder as he situated himself over her. After planting a couple sweet kisses on her lips, he looked at her and murmured, “Would you like to help me with the last part?”

_Hell yes._ Even though it would probably put the final nail in her coffin.

She reached around him to slide the waistband off of his hips, marveling at how smooth his skin was underneath. She could see out of the corner of her vision when his erection was completely freed from its trappings, but she kept her focus squarely on his kind green eyes, fearing that if she looked at it straight on she would be turned to stone or something.

She was able to push his underwear almost to his knees before she physically couldn’t go any further, so she picked a spot on the ceiling to stare at while he wriggled to kick his briefs off the rest of the way, completing their collection of clothes on her floor. Not a moment later, the head of blonde hair bounced back into her line of sight, his eyes tinged with worry.

“What’s up, _chaton?_ ”

“I… uh… I don’t have…”

_Of course he didn’t_. Luckily, for the past year, every time Alya came over to visit she would stick a condom or two into one of her bedside drawers as a joke. Marinette had been too lazy to get rid of them, so now she had a whole collection.

She reached up and over to where her bedside table was, groping around for the drawer handle. Finding her target, with a flourish she gave the drawer a swift tug, trying to act cooler than she felt.

There was a crash as the drawer fell off its tracks and hit the ground, condoms of varying colors and sizes spilling everywhere.

Chat tried his best not to laugh too hard so he didn’t aggravate his side again. “Marinette, how is it that you’re both super clumsy _and_ Ladybug?”

“I honestly don’t know sometimes.”

He stifled his laughter and peered over the side of the bed, raising a questioning eyebrow at the treasure trove of foil wrappers.

“Alya,” Marinette stated.

“Ah. That makes sense.” He reached over and shuffled through the pile, scooping one up. As he leaned back and opened the packet, the realization of what was about to happen started setting in. And, after finally daring to sneak a peek at his dick as he rolled the rubber onto it, she realized it was probably going to be really uncomfortable at first. Fitting the length of him inside her was going to be a stretch – literally.

Noticing the concern on her face, Adrien stretched forward again so that their faces were barely a hair’s width apart. “ _Buginette_ …” his voice was a deep, soothing lull.

“I’m just nervous, that’s all.”

“Me too.” He tenderly kissed her, first on her lips, then brushing against her forehead. “If you’re too nervous, we don’t have to do this.”

“No, I want to.” Her pulse fluttered as she was reminded of the heat pooling in her core, still waiting to be uncoiled. “Just… go slow?”

“Of course, milady.”

He situated himself between her legs, his torso hovering over hers like a protective shield. In that moment, the rest of the world seemed to melt away, leaving just the two of them. Partners. Together.

After lightly kissing her again, he brought one of his hands down to stroke her center, ensuring she was still sufficiently wet enough. She let out a soft gasp as he slipped two of his fingers inside her, her back arching up off the mattress as he massaged her walls. The sensation of him inside her filled her senses.

_Fuck. If this was how she was reacting to just a couple fingers, then how –_

Marinette wasn’t able to complete her thought as Adrien removed his fingers with a slight sucking noise, placing the tip of his member at her entrance. Then, slowly, he started to push his hips down into hers. She threw her head back and moaned, hoping to hide the fact that she was wincing as her body stretched to accommodate him.

He might not be the most observant kitten sometimes, but when it came to her comfort and safety there was rarely anything he didn’t notice.

“Marinette?” He stopped dead in his tracks, alarmed. “Are you okay? Am I hurting you?”

“It’s fine. I’m fine. Keep going.” Because she knew once she got used to him inside her, the discomfort would quickly be replaced with a really, _really_ good feeling. The mere thought of it made her pelvic muscles contract.

Adrien inhaled through his teeth at the sensation. Mumbling an okay, he brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Then he resumed sheathing himself within her, carefully watching her expression until he completely buried inside.

After studying her reaction he experimentally started rolling his hips against hers, moving to some sort of steady beat without a melody. Marinette felt all of her extremities start to burn white hot as the edges of her vision became blurry, only able to focus on the bright pair of green eyes locked onto her.

She felt the pressure inside her building until she thought she might explode, the overwhelming sensation of her partner filling every corner of her being. His strength. His kindness. His playful smile. His expressive eyes. His low, sweet groaning as he visibly tensed up with pressure, too.

_Him._ All of him.

Chat Noir.

Adrien.

Her partner.

He would always be her partner. And she would always be his.

A moan started to escape her lips when suddenly her mouth was covered by his. She was dimly aware of a sucking sensation as a wave of liquid fire rolled through her veins, causing her muscles to simultaneously stiffen and relax.

Marinette felt like she was floating away on a cloud. And the only thing that kept her grounded to this Earth was the loving gaze of her partner.

\---

Marinette heard the soft chirping of birds, vaguely aware through closed eyelids that the morning light was streaming into her room. Hoping she hadn’t slept through her alarm, she groped for her phone by her bedside. Blearily looking at the screen, there were still a couple hours ‘til her alarm would go off.

_That’s odd, I never wake up before my alarm._

But she had never woken up beside another person before, either.

At some point during the night Adrien had curled around her just like an oversized cat, eliminating the need for the blankets that had joined their pile of clothes on the floor. She was aware of the sensation of his lines fitting perfectly against her curves, the warmth of his skin touching hers filling her with a sense of security. She didn’t really feel tired, but the soft sound of her partner’s purring as their breathing fell in-sync made her feel like she was about to slip back into dreamland.

_He’s too adorable. He really is just like a cat._

Letting out a satisfied hum, she snuggled deeper into his embrace.

“Good morning, princess,” he murmured in her ear.

“I’m sorry, _chaton_ , did I wake you up?”

“Not at all. I thought that if I didn’t move, maybe we could just stay here forever.”

_Well, that would be rather nice._

“I have to go to school, silly kitty. And you still have to go home and tell your dad whatever lame excuse you came up with.”

“About that. I think I still need some more time.” She felt him smile against her skin as he pulled her even closer. “You could pretend you’re sick. Play hooky. Then we won’t have to go anywhere.” He accentuated each phrase with a soft kiss against her neck. This rebellious attitude was a different side of Adrien she had never seen before. But then again, it was perfectly normal for Chat.

Marinette felt something hard pressing up against her thigh. Even though she had woken up early, she had a feeling she was going to end up being late for school anyway.

“I at least need to let Alya know I’m alright. I’ve got, like, ten messages from her. She’s probably worried something happened to me during the akuma attack.”

Adrien playfully sighed. “Oh, right, that.”

“How’s your side, by the way?”

“Eh, it still hurts like hell, but I’ll live. Unless Alya thinks something happened to you, which in that case, I’m dead.”

Marinette giggled as she tapped out a text to her best friend.

[Srry I didnt txt sooner Alya! i’m alright, i promise. see u at school later, i’ll tell u all about it]

Almost immediately, she got a response:

**[girl, what r u doing up so early??]**

[more like who ;P]

Marinette laughed silently as she tossed her phone away, the device immediately blowing up with texts and phone calls from her friend.

_Alya is so going to kill me when I get to school._

“Sooo… I’ve had a change of heart. Maybe I shouldn’t go to school.”

Adrien chuckled. “Nuh-uh, princess. I saw what you did – if you don’t show up, Alya will probably burn the city down, and in my current condition there’s no way I could stop her.”

“Fine,” she pouted, “but you have to keep holding me until my alarm goes off.”

“That won’t be a problem,” he said, planting a kiss along her jawline.

They lay there together, cuddling as the room gradually got brighter as the sun continued to rise. Marinette shifted so that her head was tucked under his chin, reveling in the sound of his purring against her ear. Occasionally Adrien would kiss her sweetly somewhere on her head, and as she remembered the hard length still patiently pressing against her a blush bloomed across her cheeks. But he didn’t seem to be in a hurry to remedy that at all, instead appearing to be quite content just being wrapped around her.

_I could really get used to this._

After some time, a low humming started mixing with his purring. The tune sounded familiar, but Marinette couldn’t quite place it. She moved her head so she could look at his face, raising a questioning eyebrow at him.

In response, he grinned and started singing:

“Never gonna give you up…”

“Ohmigod, Chat, no.”

**Author's Note:**

> tbh, I think my favorite part is the ending. And Plagg's outburst.
> 
> Also, FYI, I've launched my next fanfic - it's a [miraculous ladybug FrenchRevolution!AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6500158/chapters/14879647), and I'm really excited about it. I have no clue how long it'll end up being, but it's sure to be an adventure, so you should come and join me for the fun until I start churning out more Marichat stuff again. ;)


End file.
